The present invention relates to advertising signs and message boards which may be removably mounted upon a motor vehicle.
A variety of businesses, particularly in the fast food industry, employ part-time delivery vehicles. Typically, the business will provide the part-time delivery person with a sign which may be easily mounted upon the delivery person's vehicle, but removed at the end of the delivery person's shift and used during the next shift. Examples of roof top-mounted removable advertising signs are disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,428; 4,839,975 and D.290,620.
Removable advertising signs of this type may also be removably mounted to the vehicle window. An example of such a product is a fabric "wind sock" advertising sign manufactured by Windword, Inc. of Spokane, Washington.